


Misery Loves Company

by Chaotic_neutral_rebel



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Crossover, F/F, Lesbian Character, Out of Character, POV Multiple, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_neutral_rebel/pseuds/Chaotic_neutral_rebel
Summary: Lydia Deetz has moved on from her past. She is in university hoping to go into a field to finally show the world the paranormal and get away from her domineering Ex boyfriend at the same time. She didn't anticipate running into the infamous Wednesday Addams or becoming the girl's new obsession.





	Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic let me know how I do. I love both of these characters and like the challenge of writing something like this so any input to improve is welcome.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters and all mistakes are mine.

I'm not a normal girl, not in the angsty teen way but in a serious diagnosable, clinical study kind of way. Well that is what the public at large would think but the truth is that I Lydia Deetz see dead people. It just so happens that I find dead people much more agreeable than the living.

My best of friends just so happened to be trapped souls inhabiting my old home and my first boyfriend was a demented poltergeist. All that being said I find myself like any other new kid entering school for the first time. I have finally returned to New York, but now I feel just as lost as I once was moving away from the city. It doesn't help that I'm already missing the Maitlands, the couple had to stay behind with my parents being unable to leave the house. It was hard leaving but they convinced me that going to university was the best for my future. So that's how I found myself sitting in a congested room in line waiting to solve a conflicting class schedule. It reminded me of the waiting room in the Netherworld, all of us looking off blankly itching for our number to be called. 

It's quite peculiar to think that I will be going to one of the most notable schools in the country, but I found a socially acceptable way to broaden my understanding of the paranormal in atomic molecular physics and it turns out I'm very good at it. Columbia University is the perfect place for this, however finding myself in this room makes me almost regret accepting their offer. 

The women behind the desk has a terribly fat neck that jiggles every time she calls out a number and it had been distracting me for at leas ten minutes. The boy man, because that is the only way to describe him, that sits across from me kept giving me sleazy looks. His polo shirt is stained with perspiration and his perfectly landscaped eyebrows keep wiggling in a cringy display. 

“1515?” the porky women had grunted out. 

Waiting so long it took me a while to realize my number was up, the women's gave me a cold look as i took my time. I gave her a grateful look and stepped out of the full room into a quiet hallway. The walls were lined with old white men with unsmiling expressions in aging portraits. I could feel their eyes crawling over me. Meeting Dr Faumer was an intimidating affair, his ironed suit, tall stature and giant glimmering ring made me second guess myself in my grandma's shawl and homemade jewelry. 

“Ms.Deetz is It?” he raised his bushy eyebrows high onto his forehead, I could tell he wasn't expecting my type, whatever that type was. 

“Yes Sir, hello Sir.” I replied and settled into the discussion we were about to have. 

___________________________________________

It turns out that Professor. Dix, my first year thermodynamic teacher took a stroll on the train tracks during rush hour. So his courses were canceled until further notice, leaving me to find an elective class that had an opening the weekend before they were set to start. 

That is how I found myself walking into HIS101Y1, aka a History of Violence. The classroom was completely on the other side of the campus than all my other courses and as a result i had been rushing into the full room. The teacher had his back to the students and was quickly squiggling down random anecdotes not pausing once even while I struggled to find a chair with all the whispering and staring from the students.  
I was used to being the odd one, wether it was from my clothing demeanor or just me in general. I hopped It would be different in university but I guess people are the same regardless of age.

When I finally found a empty spot it was right in the middle of the room. I glanced at the vacant chair and followed it to the next person. Sitting there with at least three empty chairs in each direction was a young woman with long black hair in twin braids, she was wearing all black with a dress reminiscent to a Victorian mourning style. In front of her was a giant tome flipped open with blank yellowing pages. I wonder if she could feel my eyes on her because her neck owlishly turned and black eyes stared at me without blinking. I held her gaze and stumbled my way through the row and past disgruntled people. I felt my bag hit a few and issued quet apologies. When j sat myself down it was one spot away to not be too weird and settled my bag in the other chair. I could feel her eyes digging into me, seeming to be crawling through my thoughts and feelings.

“Hello, welcome to a history of violence. Now let's talk about the rise of the East, with the creation of early modern empires and thus the creation of a type of modern warfare.” The professor spoke and the class attention snapped to him. 

I felt the woman's eyes lift off of me and a wave of relief hit me. I tried to focus on the lecture but found I couldn't quite listen as a result I mindlessly filled up my note book. When the professor finished speaking around an hour later I barely noticed until everyone started standing up and rushing out of the room. 

“In 1346 the Tartar forces used plague victims by throwing their corpses over the city walls of Kafa,” I heard from beside me. I turned to look and noticed it was the women beside me that spoke as she was once again staring. Her voice was deep and monotone, “ many suspect that it was an origin of the bubonic plague in Europe.”

I was confused as to why she was telling me these facts as the room emptied out, soon we were some of the last people in the hall. 

“That's interesting?” I replied, not knowing really how to answer. 

“It proves that even after death some people are made to serve something greater , in this case it was the depopulation of millions of people.” with those cryptic words the women stood up and gathered her things. 

She was tall and very lean, I could see her corset restricting her ribcage. I didn't know what to do, my tongue seemed bloated in my mouth.

When she was finished she looked to me and held a hand out. I discreetly wiped my palms on my shawl and reached out a nervous hand hoping it didn't show my trembling. I thought it would just be a normal shake but she twisted my hand and brought it to her crimson lips. I gave a gasp as I felt them touch my knuckles, her eyes were once again burning into me. 

“It was a pleasure Lydia Deetz,” she purred out. Before I could question her actions or words she literally seemed to float away and disappear into a shadow just outside the door. 

“I'm surprised she spoke to you,” a voice said from behind me and caused me to jump in my seat. I turned and it was the professor, he was leaning back on a chair and peering at me through thick lensed glasses. 

“I'm sorry sir?” I asked him as I realised I was the last person in the room other than him and I struggled to get my act together.

“Don't worry about it kid. Anyone that Addams takes a liking to is given leeway in my books.” he told me. 

I was confused as to what he was talking about, “Addams?” I asked as we walked out and into the late afternoon air.

“That's right, my prodigy. Anyways I have another class to teach, see you around,” he soon disappeared as well. 

I was left standing there thoroughly confused and stuck pondering life in general. When I finally got back to my tiny apartment in a tiny turn of the century townhouse. I was nearly burnt out for some reason it, I felt like my life was going to change in a major way once again without my control and I really wasn't looking forward to it. 

When I got home I heard a squeaking from the fire escape and found my only friend in the city trembling like a leaf. It seems he had a bad day as well. His patched fur was dripping with dirty water and he was giving off little sneezes. I took the time to give him a bath and becuase I needed to tell someone about my day and he is the best listener. It wasn't glamorous but that's how I spent my evening.  
_____________________________________________

Lydia Deetz finally went to sleep after a long strenuous day, her mind on the mysterious Addams women. Lying beside her in bed was a tiny creature, anyone looking would have miss it at first but a curled tail was the give away. His tiny red eyes stared intently at his charge waiting for her to finally settle before he went to sleep himself. He was worried for his owner, she was all alone in the big city after all and she was the perfect target for nefarious deeds. The tiny being vowed to spend the next while finding af much information on this stranger human as possible to insure that nothing bad was afoot.  
_____________________________________________

It was a dreary day in late September, Lydia found herself exploring a library housed in an ancient building looking for something for her history class . She liked this location the best, there was a sweet old lady that spent her afterlife between shelves had the best book recommendations. The young women was browsing through the isle, horatio peeking out from a breast pocket while he took a nap.

Behind her she heard the clicks of heels echoing through the shelves. When she turned on the direction of the sound she couldn't find the culprit as she was the only person in the area. Not at all bothered by the strangeness, after all she had loads of experience with the abnormal, she continued on her browsing. The sound eventually disappeared and she payed it no mind. 

A few moments later she felt burning eyes following her as she picked up book after book, soon having a pile stacked into the air. The atmosphere around her dropped a few degrees and her breath started to appear in front of her. Still the girl didn't mind, she placed the large stack of reads on a rickety like desk that groaned under the weight and out of habit pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders. She sat down at the desk and pulled one of many of books towards her. A gust of wind suddenly came from nowhere and flipped the pages rapidly, landing eventually on a photo of an ancient depiction of soldiers catapulting burning bodies over a giant wall. It was grotesque, the colours and images meant to inflict empathy. 

When she took a closer look however she felt unimpressed, the style was wrong for the period and the details weren't hatched out in a way that was proportional. She shrugged and flipped to a different page and time period. 

She was prepping for the midterm assignment that was worth 30 percent of her mark and felt the stress of the unknown subject matter pushing her to start early. When a shadow creeped in Lydias field of vision she looked up from her reading and saw a giant black figure pass by the isle in front of her. From the shape of the shadow she thought it looked almost feline, large ears peeking high onto the ceiling and large slited red eyes were prowling at her. 

“Kitty!” she exclaimed when it's giant body finally appeared totally, she made a grabby hand at the creature unfortunately cat roared in response showing off it's piercing sharp teeth, “aww,” Lydia cooed back.  
Horatio having woken to the noise glared at the other animal from his perch. 

The cat looked stunned for a moment before it took off through the library and disappeared. Lydia was disappointed, she was interested in anything supernatural and the cat was obviously of abnormal origins. With a sign she went back to some book that she already forgot the name of. 

“Are you serious?” suddenly an aggravated voice drawled from the direction the creature ran to.  
Lydia jumped at the sound as she thought she was the only person in the area. When she looked up it was right into the face of an aggravated Wednesday Addams. 

“What?” Lydia was surprised to see the other women there. So far during the lecture they shared they never spoke again after the first day. Wednesday never spoke to anyone for that matter, not voluntarily anyways. However Lydia did learn that she was definitely the smartest student in the class with an extensive knowledge of the subject. It made sense that she was Dix’ prized student, the girl had an answer, inquiry and analysis into every discussion in the class. Her monotone voice was very soothing to Lydia ears, often she found herself stareing at Wednesday's lips as she spoke. They were plump, bowed and dark red when she first saw the girl she thought she was wearing just perfect makeup but it toke her a while to realise it was just there natural colour. Lydia wondered how her lips got that dark.

A sculpted dark eyebrow rose in response to her one worded answer and her day dreaming expression.  
“You are very oblivious aren't you?” 

Lydia blinked at her, “Um, hi. What are you doing here?” 

Wednesday smirked in response, “ we're in a library, that should be self explanatory.”

Red streaks doused Lydias cheeks as she realised that it was completly logical for Wednesday to be at a library on a Saturday afternoon.“Right, right you read too.” 

“Well it would be very difficult to get where I am in life without knowing how. So yes I read too.” Wednesday would be lying if she said she didn't get enjoyment out of seeing the other girl squirm.

“Right sorry.” it seemed the longer they spoke to each other the more embarrassed Lydia became. Wednesday gracefully sat at the chair opposite the other women, she glanced at the reading material spewed in between them and picked one up.

“Bleached Bones and Gold?” she read the title out loud and picks up another one.  
“Modern cannibalism and its origins in thought.” she seemed to give off a sound that on anyone else would sound like a giggle but Lydia knew she must be hearing things.  
“Some interesting topics.” Wednesday finally stated after going through the whole collection. 

“I'm getting an early start on the midterm,” Lydia explained. The other women didn't say anything only smashed down the book in her down heavily on the desk in a violent fashion. The stack of books shook and the desk gave a deep groan.  
Lydia shouted out in response to the act and sound following it. “What!”

“I got rid of a pesk for you.” she responded, lifting the book she uncovered a giant blood splatter and a crummpled body. 

Lydia cried out when she realised what it was the remains of,” Huratio! Why would you do that!” sure enough when she lifted the ball of bones in her hand it was the tiny pet. 

Wednesday only watched as the girl cooed at the pancaked bunny, it seemed to anyone that her expression didn't change but in her head she was panicked over her actions.  
Awkwardly she asked, “ You know that thing?”

"That thing just so happens to be my friend,” Lydia glared hotly at the other, clutching Horario's body to her chest and was muttering to it things that Wednesday couldn't make out, “you don't go around Willy nilly squishing things because you don't like them.” 

“Well,” Wednesday was about to argue that point but the expression on Lydia's face stopped her. She heard a strange sound coming from between the girls fingers and Lydia looked down as well. At first there seemed to be a creaking that she wanted to attribute to the desk they sat at but she realised that wasn't the case. Soon snapping echoed through the room followed by Lydias quiet words of encouragement.

In a moment Wendenday heard squeaking from the fur ball. Lydia brought the thing to her face and the other women watched as she nuzzled the patchy furred lumpy monstrosity that she finally got a good look at.

The thing was abnormally small and had beady red eyes that were currently glaring at her, she turned her head in curiosity at the thing.,“well isn't that interesting.”

Lydia glanced back up and her eyes widen,”oh,” she stuttered,”you must not have hit him too hard?” she stammered an excuse out. 

“Well I rarely hit something without the intent to kill,” Wendenday said and caused Lydias face to pale, “so that means that your friend there was already died.” 

Lydia signed still cuddling a traumatised Huratio, she looked at him and contemplated for a moment. 

“You're partially right,” she finally said, “ I found him outside an experimental lab, he had chewed through the building and his enclosure and attacked the scientists ever since he's had a taste for blood. I don't think he's alive or dead to be honest. He has no heartbeat and his body is more cold blooded but whenever he's injured his body regenerates.” 

To say Wednesday was impressed would be an understatement, she watched as Horatio, as she now knows, growled at her with elongated fangs. 

“Well then let me apologise to the both of you,” she said and contemplated for a moment,” how about this, you come to my abode and make use of the extensive library we have. Many of the additions and publications we have are much more informative to what you are looking for than what they have here.”  
Lydia and Horatio shared a look that the other women picked up on. 

“I will also insure that Horatio has a delicious meal that he can enjoy in the meantime.” she added to convince them. 

The little fluff ball gave off a serious of squeaks and Lydia responded back in a whisper, “I need to pass this class!”

The former bunny responded in what could only be an angry tone only for Lydia to curse out. “I'm sorry Horatio doesn't think I should forgive you so easily.” she said respectively.

Wednesday wanted to strangle the little thing but held it in, “tell me how then, how can I convince you to forgive me.” 

She burnt smothering eyes into Lydia that caused the girl to shiver and gulp, tiny eyes rolled in her hands as she stuttered,” well I'm sure we can figure something out.” 

“Have dinner with me.” Wednesday said resulutly her mind made up. For some reason she found herself wanting to please the girl and although she was angry over the fact she was just too interested in Lydia to care. 

“um?”Lydia stared blankly at her not comprehending what she was saying. 

“you will have dinner with me tonight and I will make you forgive me.” Wednesday was confident this was the way to go. She got up and started to leave, she had alot to prepare after all.  
“Wait! I never said yes!”Lydia yelped out after her as she floated away.  
“You never said no.”Addams called back as she disappeared, “i will find you at dusk.”

Lydia was very confused as Horatio ranted beside her. Finally she signed out," You're right, she is a bitch,” she replied to him, “ but I kinda like it. “ 

With that the confused girl found herself daydreaming as she checked out a couple books said farewell to the old ghost lady and wandered home. She didn't even consider how the other girl would find her or where she would take her later that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note I got the inspiration for this from a course I hope to take in uni, a Histoy of violence I thought it would be fitting that Wednesday would be the teachers pet in that class.


End file.
